Bleeding Concerto
by Icy AngelWings
Summary: When music bleeds, someone dies close to you. When one's soul bleeds, the pain is unbearable. When Lyude witnesses a bleeding soul, how far will he go to heal the scars of his past? But can his past forgive him in return?
1. Prologue

Summary: Before joining Kalas and the others, Lyude finds love at a young age with a girl named Sarah, but the abuse he witnesses makes him want to be a hero. But when love gets in the way, are death or exile second options?

Rating: PG-13 (Violence, scary images, mild language, battle sequences)

Bleeding Concerto

Prologue

Soft pools of moonlight crawled innocently over Lyude's bed as he suddenly sat up in fright, his short red hair matted to his forehead by a thin sheet of cold sweat…his white shirt clung to his chest and shoulders.

His nightmare was dark and vivid of when he was just 15 years old, though only three years ago it seemed like it happened an eternity passed since that night at the Empire's ball.

Looking around to see if Kalas and the others were asleep, Lyude slowly got out of his bed and went over to the short wooden balcony with the view that overlooked the Celestial Tree.

'I just don't understand…why must this nightmare come back to me now?' he asked himself desperately, leaning his arms against the railing. 'I need to concentrate on the mission more than ever now…'

They had just saved King Ladekahn from intruders and were in Anuenue after speaking with Queen Corellia, with an interruption by Emperor Geldoblame obviously, and tomorrow they were heading for the Celestial Tree to unseal the next End Magnus.

/Can't sleep Lyude/ a voice asked, catching the officer off guard.

It was Kalas's Guardian Spirit Lilith…

"I'm fine now, just a mere nightmare is all, sorry if I disturbed you Lilith," Lyude apologized, feeling the faint warmth of the Guardian Spirit inside his mind and body.

/A nightmare of the past perhaps/

"What gave you that idea?"

/I can see in the crevices of your memories Lyude, this is a memory that has been imprinted in your mind since this journey started right/ she asked softly, her innocent voice causing Lyude to sigh of relief…for some reason every time he spoke with Lilith, he felt at ease.

"Yes, a memory from three years ago…one I wish to forget every time, but unfortunately, the pictures come crawling back," he whispered softly, his voice cracking as he spoke.

He heard Lilith sigh sadly and he felt the warmth go cold slightly, but he could still feel her warm presence in his chest.

/You're lucky you still have memories Lyude, mine are gone like Kalas said…I remember nothing…/ she began, and all was silent for a moment.

Giving the spirit space to think, Lyude suddenly looked over to see Kalas looking at the redhead, and then walked over to him.

"Can't sleep tonight Kalas?"

"I was trying to…have you been talking to someone Lyude?"

"Oh…Lilith found me and popped up a conversation, why?"

Kalas sighed, ran a tired hand through his wild blue hair than stared out in the starry night of Anuenue, then looked back at his friend.

"Very clever of you Lilith…" he whispered, chuckling quietly, and then lightly patted Lyude on the shoulder. "Well, I'll leave you guys to chat for a while, goodnight you two…"

/Lyude…who was in your dream/ Lilith asked suddenly, but gently.

"I don't remember her name, but I met her at the Empire's ball three years ago, I saved her from bleeding to death," he began, his eyes gradually watering.

"She was petite and weak sometimes, but over the three years I knew her and stayed with her, she accepted me for my own personality…unlike my older brother and sister did after they became soldiers."

"Only her and Almarde were the only ones who cherished my presence and appearance, but one day she…she…d-d-died…"

"She was taken from my home one night by Emperor Geldoblame and his assistant, and I never saw her again after that night…it was raining and windy."

"I tried to look for her in the morning, but Almarde made me stay home. My older siblings just ignored me as always, and I think even sometimes…they smiled because I was suffering."

"She…I guess…was my first love, but I never got…the chance…to tell her before she was…t-t-taken from my home like that, I should've…s-s-s-saved her and we should've escaped somewhere…with Almarde and never return…"

And then he dropped to a sitting position and buried his face into his hands and cried softly, his shoulders shaking and his red hair covered his entire face.

Even though he felt Lilith's presence wrap around him, he just shed his tears of loss…love…sorrow…and especially anger.

Three years ago that night, his friend had been taken and never returned…Lyude could feel his anger rage inside him like a dormant shadow about to awaken and wreak havoc.

Slowly putting on his gold boots and jacket and grabbing a pendant from under the pillow, he ran into the forest behind the castle, and slowly let himself tear away from his sanity.

His curses and shouts to Geldoblame and the sounds of splintered wood and flapping wings of retreating birds, Lyude's shouts of sorrow and revenge echoed painfully throughout the entire nation of Anuenue, and no one answered his endless calls as he tore himself apart and his sorrow exposed its face after three years of sleeping…

-Morning-

"Why did you let him leave Kalas?" Gibari accused the still drowsy blue haired boy as he attached his winglet to his back.

"Hey don't blame me! I'm not _supposed_ to look after him, Gibari!"

The two men continued their argue until Xelha pushed the two arguing men backwards and glared at both of them, Savyna not even noticing the bickery as she looked out into the forest.

"Enough you two, this won't give us Lyude's location!" Xelha yelled.

Gibari and Kalas stepped back, but their eyes were still seething with flaming anger, but eventually they simmered down and started discussing their plan.

"Should we tell the Queen about this?" Kalas wondered.

"Probably not…we don't know what his behavior is like," Savyna spoke up.

"I guess you're right, but where could he be now?" Gibari wondered, looking outside at the Celestial Tree, but something small in the woods caught his eye. "LOOK, DOWN THERE!"

Although the image was faint from the veil of leaves, the party could see torn up trees and small streaks of blood on the broken bark.

"Oh no…" Xelha whispered.

"Let's not waste time!" Kalas yelled and the four ran out of the room to find their lost companion.

Sunlight seared Lyude's tired eyes as he opened them to see the morning sun high and fiery above the trees, but the pain was unbearable.

"Wh-where am I? What happened?" he asked himself, looking down to see he was laying in a bed of pointed, broken tree bark with streaks of his own blood.

Then, thin splinters of his memory appeared before his eyes, and he remembered himself shouting and crying all night.

Smashing his body against the shot trees, his gun shots still shattering and echoing in his ears, and the pain slowly injecting itself in his tired limbs.

Delicately reaching his hand to his shirt, he felt the outline of the broken pendant, and sighed softly with relief that it wasn't damaged…it was the last fragment of his beloved past.

/Lyude…Lyude…/ a faint voice called out in his head.

He was going to answer when Kalas, Xelha, Gibari and Savyna towered over him, and his head fell back, knowing he would have to explain to them of his nightly escapade.

As his sight gradually began to fail him, Lyude could faintly hear the sounds of opera music a lovely soprano singing before an audience.

"S-S-Sarah…"

* * *

"Thank heaven!" Xelha sighed with relief of hearing from the doctor; Lyude was sleeping but would recover within a week or so.

"But who was the person he called out to?" Gibari asked, fingering the half pendant in his hand, the bright red stone shining despite the many cracks. "Never heard the name before…"

"He's hiding something," Sayvna simply stated, looking away from the balcony to gaze at the sleeping, bandaged Lyude. "It's as simple as that."

Before he was attended to, Lyude has puncture wounds in his arms, stomach, legs and a small one in his throat. Another hour or so and he would've died from eternal bleeding.

But now, with his matted short red hair shading his tired face, most of the scars were taking notice and the bleeding was gradually slowing down, and his breathing was normal.

"How much longer til he wakes?" Kalas finally asked.

No one answered him when Lyude sighed and opened his eyes, and everyone circled around him, and Gibari slipped the broken pendant in Lyude's stretched out hand.

"Who's Sarah, Lyude?" Xelha asked anxiously.

"It's a long story," he responded slowly.

"We've got time Lyude, it's alright," Gibari assured him, and helping him sit up, Lyude began the tale of his shattered past.

"Her name was Sarah, and she was a singer for the Emperor. A born soprano and always caught people's eyes, but her eyes masked a secret lifestyle of a broken heart," he started, and everyone was instantly hooked.

TO BE CONTINUED!

* * *

A/N: By the way, hello whoever's read and enjoyed this story! I look forward to your responses and I'll post the next installment soon. 


	2. Overture

Author: Hi all and thanks for reviewing so far! At first, this story was unreleased until now…and yeah. Well, enjoy the first chapter of how Lyude meets "her." Enjoy!

Rated PG-13 (Violence, scary images, mild language, battle sequences)

Chapter 1

Overture

Fifteen year old Lyude looked in the mirror of his bedroom one last time before examining his new Imperial uniform.

The gold danced across the mirror like golden ghosts, and the deep red blended with his short blood red hair…he couldn't help but lift up a smile of glory.

"A soon to be Imperial officer…" he whispered, but he was dragged out by his brother, Skeed and they all left home to the ball at Emperor Geldoblame's Knighting Ball.

As soon as the large golden doors let the family through, Lyude spun around in wonder to let his eyes explore the explicit details of the castle: gold everything and red and black and blue tapestries!

"Stop dawdling and come one Lyude, we must keep the people waiting!" Vallye scolded her younger sibling, and Lyude slowly followed behind.

Tonight, Skeed and Vallye, both 20 years old, were to be knighted and become soldiers for Emperor Geldoblame, and they were the center of attention by everyone.

A large banquet, dancing, and even an opera were the occasions of the evening, and Lyude just couldn't help but participate and stare in wonder of the life he would soon be apart of like his older brother and sister.

"Aren't they just glowing tonight darling?" Almarde asked behind him, and Lyude nodded in approval.

Though Skeed and Vallye never spent really time with Lyude, he could understand that his older siblings were smart and always busy…but sometimes their attitudes struck him with pain.

"When's the food Almarde?" Lyude asked innocently, and Almarde just laughed and hugged him.

"Patience is a virtue Lyude, within the hour I suppose," she responded, but suddenly looked away when Emperor Geldoblame stood before them.

"Evening, how do you favor the scene?" he asked cunningly, nodding respectfully to both of them.

"Colorful and majestic Your Highness," Almarde commented, taking another long glance at the streaks and billowing colors. "May I ask what the play be tonight Your Highness?"

"Ah yes, it is an old play passed down from the Earth. It is called The Phantom of the Opera, a dark and adventurous story. I assure that this young lad here will enjoy the play," Geldoblame explained, giving Lyude a strange glance before nodding again and walked off.

Dinner was bursting with filling and hearty foods along the long table, and many conversations floated about like curious spirits.

Skeed and Vallye accompanied the Emperor on each side, talking and eating with him, and Lyude couldn't help but slightly smell something odd.

"Almarde, may I be excused, I need to use the restroom?" Lyude asked quietly, and she nodded, going back to respond to a lady who was speaking to her.

The smell was salty and thickening in his nostrils as Lyude curiously took the elevator to the top floor, the Throne Room.

Small candles stood out in the darkness as Lyude reached the door behind the large throne, where the smell was coming from.

"A bedroom behind the throne?" he asked himself softly, lightly touching the door knob before hearing something.

Crying…a cracking sound…and screams…

Bursting open the door, he stood in terror at what his eyes were showing him…a red head like him being tortured by two strong soldiers.

One was holding a gun, the other a long leather whip and charged towards the intruding boy, but using his fighting skills learned from his older brother, Lyude knocked out the guards and ran to the girl.

Her hands were tightly bound, her long blood hair spilling around her lightly scratched face…her long white dress stained dark red.

"Are you alright? What have they done to you?" Lyude asked, gently releasing her, but the girl started running for the door when Lyude caught her arm.

"Where are you going?"

"Please help me! They're going to kill my mother!" the girl screamed, helplessly trying to pry from Lyude's grasp.

"Who? Who's going to kill her?"

"The play, she's going to be killed in the play!" she screamed, finally pulling free from his hand's grasp. "You have to warn her and help her escape! Please…help me…" she whispered, bursting into tears.

To remove other people's curiosity, Lyude closed the door and set the girl on the bed and sat beside her and looked at her.

"Could you explain to me what's happening?" he asked quietly, but calmly.

"She knows his plan…she's been tortured like me," she whispered, her frail body shaking and the blood oozed from her wounds faster.

"He's using the play to kill her, everyone will be blind to the truth! He's showing your older siblings his bloodlust, what he can do if people refuse to obey him."

"She's the leading lady who be killed…please help me," she finished, grasping his shoulders and her sad eyes bore into him.

The words finally sinking in, Geldoblame's strange glance, Lyude shared the same concern the girl had for her mother. He looked down at her with sympathetic eyes and he helped her up and grabbed the gun from the ground.

"Let's go save your mother, Geldoblame must be judged by justice!" Lyude exclaimed and the two crept out of the throne room and took a secret elevator down to a secret box that revealed the stage.

While in the elevator, Lyude couldn't help but stare at the girl the entire time…what could she and her mother know of the Emperor?

"What's your name?" he asked suddenly. "I'm Lyude…"

"Sarah…thank you Lyude," she said softly, giving him small smile before looking away.

'She's seems a little too worried, but she is beautiful,' Lyude thought to himself, admiring her silky long red hair, fair skin, the shiny ruby pendant, and dazzling yet sad brown eyes.

The silence was shattered when the doors silently opened and the two stood on an invisible balcony that overlooked the stage where a lady was singing before a cloaked man with a burns and scar marks the left side of his face.

"Who's the man with the mask?" Lyude asked quietly, not recognizing the man's face, but the woman was indeed Sarah's mother.

"I don't know either, but he's a highly educated, cold blooded assassin who's famous in the Azha Village. Hired by Geldoblame, he asks no questions of his assignments," Sarah told him, gazing down longingly at her mother's innocent face.

Without any thinking, Lyude set the gun on his shoulder and slowly got his aim on the target…he could smell Sarah's tensing fear as the man on the stage held out a knife behind his back.

"God give me courage to show you, you are not alone!" the woman sang,

edging closer to the scarred man on stage.

Time stopped for the Empire's people as the lady was stabbed, and a gunshot went off…and both people fell the floor in deep pools of blood.

But people clapped and cheered as the curtains cut off the stage and people started leaving for the knighting part of the party.

Once everyone left, Lyude and Sarah found their way to the stage, crept behind the curtains and ran to the two bodies.

"Mother…can you hear me?" Sarah pleaded, holding her mother's body in her arms, and thank the heavens, her mother opened her eyes and smiled weakly.

"Sarah…did you…enjoy the…play?" she asked jaggedly, gently touching Sarah's teary face.

"Mother…please don't leave me…we can escape here and never return, just you and me living in Azha," Sarah whispered, her voice cracking with every word. "We can escape him together mother…"

Her mother smiled, taking a firm hold on the dagger in her chest and plunged it deeper into her chest.

"I'm already taking an escape sweetheart, I'll see you high above the clouds Sarah…" her mother promised and blood trickled down her mouth as her corpse fell upon her murderer's.

Tears fell onto the stage floor as Lyude stared at Sarah, begged her mother to come back and she broke down and mourned for her late mother, her plan had failed painfully.

Not really knowing what he was doing, he dropped to his knees and let Sarah into his arms…and he let her cry into his chest as he lifted his head to the heavens and let his tears mix with the stage of blood.

He was crying for and with someone he never knew, and he didn't understand why…the pain he felt his heart must've made him realize just how sharp the knife of pain can be on your heart.

Hours passed and the sounds of leaving people reached their ears, and Lyude led Sarah out of the stage and looked like he was examining the actors when Almarde told him to come home.

His older brother and sister were spending the night in the Emperor's Fortress, so Almarde and Lyude walked home in the twilight darkness, but the past hours reflected back at him like several mirrors.

Slipping into a long white shirt and black silk pants while Almarde washed his new uniform, Lyude stared out his window back at the fortress, hoping Sarah was safe.

But his mind thought things out differently…he was confused about his feelings for this girl who he only knew her name, and how he cried for someone he never knew or heard of.

"They'll be back for a while tomorrow, and then leave again," Almarde told Lyude as she entered his room, setting his uniform in his closet. "You alright darling?"

He just sighed and sat on his bed, and when she sat beside him, he turned to her and explained everything that happened earlier that evening.

As she tucked him into bed, Almarde's soul was shaken by what she heard, and wondered what to do to help him.

Caring for him since childhood, Almarde knew Lyude would never lie to anyone, and that he had a big heart for his country and justice.

"Don't worry Lyude, we'll take care of her in Azha for a while until she heals…we'll find a way to help her. Now have pleasant dreams my darling Lyude," she whispered, kissing his forehead, and then shut the door behind her.

But Lyude could only lie awake, staring the window, and the scent of Sarah's hair still lingered…he could still feel her small body shake in his arms as he held her on the dark stage.

"Sarah, who are you?" he wondered as he turn his back on the window and let his mind show him dreams of the evening.

TO BE CONTINUED….

* * *

A/N: I know in Phantom of the Opera, Christine doesn't die but I had to add that idea to have be the way Geldoblame gets away with murder…sorry if I had offended anyone about the play, I LOVE Phantom of the Opera. Please review and the next installment will be up soon! 


	3. Broken Mask

Author: Just a little warning to readers/ reviewers, this game is based on events in the game so if you haven't completed the game…DO NOT read until you complete the game, I don't want the game spoiled for those who haven't beat it yet.

Chapter 2

Broken Mask

(One Week Later)

"Let's go," Savyna instructed the others behind her, Mayfee following close behind.

After defeating the third guardian of the End Magnus, the previous seven days were long and slow; the activity outside the palace had continued and started getting the party irritated.

"Savyna, you dropped something!" Xelha called to the lady warrior, bending down to examine the shiny object.

Everyone gathered around the blonde elemental to see her caressing a gold pendant with a ruby stone, most of the gold chain was coated with rust after long years of poor care.

"Where did you find this?" Lyude asked the huntress firmly, feeling the surprised eyes of everyone else around him bore into his tense body.

"Lyude, are you ok?" Gibari asked curiously.

"WHERE DID YOU FIND THIS?" Lyude asked again loudly.

Savyna stared coldly back at both Lyude and the pendant, the horrifying memory coming back after two years of several attempts to forget it completely. Her stare lingered for a few moments, her mind racing of how she had come across the unfortunate accessory and why Lyude was so uptight about it.

"Let's get back to the city," was all Savyna could say and walked off with a worried Mayfee running behind her. Everyone else stared after her, but they stared back at the red head soldier, how stared down at the stone with a deep sorrow. But no one dared to question him as they climbed down the tall tree in silence, the pendant haunting their minds as they remembered Lyude's heartbroken expression.

"Thanks so much everyone! Have a safe journey!" Mayfee shouted as she waved to the group as they made their way back to the castle to notify Queen Corellia.

But a loud roaring screech shook the ground and everyone stopped and stared as demon like creatures entered the village. People screamed in horror and ran inside, leaving Kalas and his party to the creatures.

"What are those things!" Gibari asked in shock, but lifted his paddle.

"Who cares? Let's just kill them!" Kalas yelled with excitement, thrusting his sword towards the creatures.

But before any of the party members had a chance to eliminate the creatures, a girl with long black hair and a strange mask jumped in front of them and stared at the creatures.

"Go now, leave them to me," she snapped, two jagged daggers hanging by her sides. Kalas stepped beside her and glared at her.

"What makes you think we can let a girl like you take our share of fun? Get out of the way!" Kalas warned her, but the girl just ran into the sea of creatures and they all vanished within two swings of the girl's daggers.

All was silent when the girl emerged from the pile of decaying monsters, a broken lance in her right arm and her masked was a little cracked along the middle.

"Show's over, maybe its time for people like you to go back to your own business," the girl remarked coldly as she pulled the lance tip from her wounded arm. Blood burst from her arm like pressure from a huge bubble and stained her midnight blue tunic.

"Thank you for defeating those creatures for us though, we are tired from a day's work anyway," Xelha told the masked person, but the girl only threw the broken lance at their feet.

"I deserve no credit for what I've done, it's a daily routine for me. These things had been stalking you all day and myself, so I decided to silence them once and for all," the masked killer explained deeply, paying no attention to her bleeding arm.

"You are an assassin, are you not?" Savyna questioned quietly.

"Correct," the masked girl responded, not feeling the aura of the creatures rising once more.

"WATCH OUT!" Lyude yelled, but the demon had already struck the masked girl, the sharp sword slicing her mask right down the middle cleanly.

"AQUA BURST!" Xelha summoned, the water magic sending the creature down once more.

People started walking outside again to examine what had they had missed. The pile of creatures slowly reduced to ashes and was carried away by the sudden breeze. Most cheered for the masked girl, others stared at her as she covered her face with her hand.

A small blond child picked up the other half of the mask and handed it to the masked girl, which she rejected as she turned to Kalas's party.

"Just who are you?" Sayvna pressed.

The masked girl shook her head to the child who had part of her mask and the child just smiled at her again, whispered something then threw the mask part on the ground and ran inside her home to her angry mother.

"A traveling person such as I should never give their existence to people unknown to them, for those very people could be the ones who take the traveler to his or her grave. Do what you will with that part of my mask, I don't need it no longer. Farewell," the girl whispered coldly, but the party noticed as soon as she turned around, a gold chain was slightly visible underneath her damaged black hair.

Once more, the people of the Opu Village thanked Kalas and his party as they left, but Lyude just sat in the ground as he held the broken mask in his hands.

'Another thing familiar to me, but I don't remember where I have seen it,' he thought to himself, his gloved hands carefully tracing the colorful yet old mask.

The broken mask was white but has red claw marks, a closed fanged smile, a large black diamond behind the slit that allowed eyes to see the outside world.

'Just who is that girl who helped us? Her voice seemed cold yet lonely and mysterious, and her hair despite its color reminds me of how long Sarah's used to be,' he thought as he put the mask into his jacket and ran to catch up to the others who had already left into the trees of the Holoholo Jungle.

(Nightfall)

"Oh boy, what a day. First we receive another of those End Magnus, we run into a masked girl who's a bad apple, then we learn Savyna worked for the Empire! What's next?" Gibari asked aloud as he stretched his tired arms before retiring to bed.

"That girl was strange, but she did save us after all," Xelha added.

"I wonder if she's working for the Empire to get us," Kalas wondered.

A long silence erupted after Kalas spoke and they all noticed that Lyude had the broken mask left behind at Opu Village earlier that afternoon. He was staring at it along with the red pendant he received from Sarah, they all guessed that he was remembering more of the past again.

"That girl…she reminds me of Sarah somehow…she seemed like I already knew her," Lyude said randomly, not paying attention to his approaching companions.

"Do you remember more now Lyude? More about Sarah?" Xelha asked him patiently, sitting on a chair by the wooden table in the middle of the room.

"Yes," was all he could say quietly.

"Tell us more ok?" Kalas asked suspiciously, the story somehow catching his interest.

"Fine, I'll start where I left off the previous night," Lyude whispered.

* * *

"Get up Lyude, your older brother and sister are coming home this afternoon for farewells," Almarde said calmly, shaking the fifteen year old red head as he stretched his body and opened his eyes.

As Lyude got his new uniform on, he tried to attempt a plan to get Sarah out of her father's hell castle and into Azha Village. Once his siblings were out of the house and into battle serving Emperor Geldoblame, his chances of saving his new friend were in high spirit.

Breakfast was quiet between the worried boy and Almarde, both thinking of what they had witnessed or heard last night at the Emperor's castle. They knew that what had happened could only stay between them, for death was knocking on their door if any word was exposed to anyone but themselves of Sarah's existence or Emperor Geldoblame's play.

"What will we do Almarde?" Lyude finally asked with worry.

"I don't know my boy, we'll find an excuse to get inside, then we'll sneak her out since the Emperor will have a long absence from his throne. Don't try to worry yourself so heavily Lyude," Almarde assured him, but they stopped eating when Skeed and Vallye entered the door.

While Almarde helped Lyude's siblings pack for the future battles, Lyude minded his own business with taking care of breakfast and brushing his teeth for the day.

"Goodbye you two, be careful out there," Almarde advised the two soldiers and they nodded, but secretly glared at their younger brother as they turned and walked out the door. Both watched the soldiers walk until they had disappeared around the corner.

Their plan could be begin to form to help Sarah escape an early death, away from the polluted city into the isolated and caring Azha Village. It almost seemed too easy…

"Oh! Skeed forgot his long black cloak! We must return it to him before tomorrow," Almarde said suddenly, running into the older boy's room and back into the living room with the long folded cloak.

Staring down at the fading cloth of his older brother, Lyude's thoughts suddenly gave him a plan that could help his friend escape her cruel father and his ravenous, yet interesting play coming up.

"Almarde…that's it! I know the plan now!" Lyude exclaimed.

With a worried look on her face, Almarde listened to every detail that came from Lyude's excited lips. They would bring a large, moving basket filled with the cloak and extra things to make it look like a big pile of forgotten clothes. While Almarde was distracting the guards and his older siblings, Lyude would climb the fortress walls undetected to Sarah's window and sneak her into the basket once Almarde was outside the throne room.

"It's foolproof Almarde, I know we can save her now from Emperor Geldoblame and that upcoming play!" Lyude concluded, waiting for his only friend and substitute parent to answer.

The old lady sat down on the couch by the fireplace for a few moments, thinking the plan over and over to make sure everything would work out like Lyude wants it too.

'He must be so happy to play the hero that he'll do any kind of dangerous plan to help that poor girl escape. But what if Skeed and Vallye know of Lyude's intentions? It's too risky,' Almarde thought deeply, the fire warming her cold, distressed face.

'But if Lyude really wants to make this girl's life easier for her and attempting to bring Emperor Geldoblame to justice, I guess…I guess I should help in any way I can,' she told herself as she sat up and looked up at Lyude.

"We have a plan then, let's get to work then," she said happily.

"Oh Almarde, thank you!" Lyude exclaimed, hugging her tightly.

"We wait till nightfall then, your brother and sister don't leave till early tomorrow morning for more training off the island. That will give us better cover as we take her to Azha. I have a friend there who will take care of her while we stay here," Almarde explained more bravely.

With no more time to waste for more words, both started planning a way to let the night assist them in their dangerous task. Though they trusted each other, did they really know if his older siblings knew of the situation before them?

(Nightfall, Emperor Geldoblame's fortress)

Heavy fog rested in the air like several floating blankets around Almarde and a cloaked Lyude, who were only ten feet away from the fortress. Almarde spoke to Lyude loud enough for the two guards in front of the fortress to hear as she rolled the moving basket towards the gate.

"Good evening, my son Skeed forgot some supplies so I thought I could bring them to him personally," Almarde told the young guaurds.

Covered by the young darkness, Lyude watched from a distance as Almarde and the guards had a conversation. Pulling his own cloak about him tighter, he waited anxiously for the first step of his plan to take action.

"You're good, you may go inside. Ask the guards on the second floor where to go," the young guard on the left explained as Almarde walk through the large golden doors.

"Thank you so much young man," Almarde said and the large golden doors closed until only a thin sliver of light could be seen.

Lyude saw the first step take action and he ran around the fortress to the side, where the youthful vines grew on the fortress walls for him to climb up to Sarah's window.

Gripping the vines firmly before falling six feet to the ground, Lyude looked up and started up the vines again. No flying droids were around to spot him and no guards stood like statues on the few balconies he'd past.

Most windows were dark as he started to gradually see the top of the fortress, where his goal would be obtained. Taking in a deep breath of sharp, cold air he grunted as he put of his strength into his arms.

'Come on, don't quit now Lyude! You're almost there, you can't let go and die now!' Lyude kept telling his scared thoughts as he took the thick vines into his gloved hands again and climbed higher.

Reaching a lighted window and trying not to be seen, he could see the fifth floor swarming with new soldiers. He spotted Almarde talking to Skeed and Vallye as she pulled out the cloak and extra supplies.

Almarde looked out the window once out of curiosity and saw Lyude was right on schedule. She hugged the two soldiers once more, and then walked out the door with an empty moving basket. Lyude smiled at his victory plan and climbed higher, his strength growing stronger with the thought of saving Sarah and taking her to safety.

But a beeping sound made him look up to see a small droid's bright light shine above him as it descended. Noticing another dark window right below him, Lyude slid down to the window as quietly as he could without disturbing the driod's sensitive radar.

Covering his face and disguising his body in with the cape, he held in his breath as he was bathed in the droid's strong light. He could hear the digital sounds of the droid and its mechanical voice reporting of the floating cape. He could hear on the other line from the droid of a guard saying to leave it, and the droid flew down lower leaving Lyude to his goal.

'I'm more than half way, just a bit more to go and I'm out of the cold! I better not be too late,' he thought nervously as he got out onto the vines again and started up again.

"Here it is, the second step to our plan," Almarde whispered to herself as she reached the floor with the prison cells.

Several cries rang out as soon as Almarde came through the elevator door, begging her to let them free and help them escape. Seeing no guards were on duty and no droids were keeping watch, she reached into her apron pocket for the cell keys.

Letting only a few free and telling them about the plan, they agreed to help since they were desperate for only a few moments of freedom. As the freed prisoners looked around to make sure no guards or droids were around, they led Almarde to the button that was labeled: "Prison Breech Emergency Button."

Pushing with all her might, the red lights shone repeatedly overhead and the deep booming sound erupted from the fortress walls, Almarde ran outside to tell the guards of the situation as the prisoners took off down the stairs to freedom.

She only had to wait a few minutes for the upcoming floor and the current floor she was on to be completely deserted of guards and droids. Grabbing her moving basket from beside the cell door, she walked out of the prison area to the elevator leading up to the throne room.

'Lyude was right after all, we really are going to help that poor girl escape to a better life,' Almarde thought happily to herself as she pushed the button inside the elevator and waited patiently to reach the final step.

Sarah turned from her dresser mirror to hear a scratching sound on her door, but couldn't see outside from the heavy fog outside. Dropping her brush on the dresser surface, she grabbed a knife from under her pillow and slowly opened the window.

Looking around several times but seeing no one she went back to her bed and put the knife back under her pillow and turned out the lights. But a small grunt from outside made her turn around and walk towards the window again to see Lyude straddling on the thin window sill.

"Lyude, you came back," she said with shock as she shut the window.

"Come Sarah, Almarde is waiting outside the throne room! I came back to help you escape to Azha while the Emperor is away. We need to hurry before the guards return to their post," Lyude explained quickly, trying to catch his breath.

Without any hesitation, Sarah grabbed some clothes, a picture of her mother and knife. The ruby pendant hung tightly around her neck, her mother's last gift before her death in the play two days before.

Quietly shutting the door behind them, they ran around the throne and outside to where Almarde was waiting with her basket. They helped Sarah into the basket along with her belongings and started down the elevator to the first floor, to safety.

Lyude ran back into the throne room to climb back down without being seen, knowing the droid must be shut down for the night by now. Taking a deep breath and rubbing his frozen hands together, he descended down with a smile of victory on his face all the way down.

"Thank you for letting me take my son's supplies to him, you two nice young men have a good night," Almarde said with a smile as she handed the boy back the keys.

"You're welcome Almarde, good luck," the young left guard whispered.

"Since you got out okay, we won't tell a soul no matter what," the other one responded as he put the keys back in his pocket.

Almarde smiled back and walked until she couldn't be seen by the young night and eerie fog. She met Lyude at the dirt road intersection and helped Sarah out of the basket as they turned down the road to Azha.

Lights turned on from the small houses as Almarde, Lyude and Sarah walked into the quiet town and people greeted them with warm smiles, for they knew Almarde from childhood.

"Welcome back Almarde, how are things in the city?" her friend Keira asked as she hugged her long life friend.

"Fine Keira but I need some help," Almarde said and explained the situation to her friend and husband. They understood and led Sarah inside to meet their three small children.

"You can share a bed with Scarlette and we have a secret bunker beneath the house in case someone comes to look for you. You are welcome into our home Sarah," Keira's husband Alan said warmly as he walked back inside to his children.

Almarde and Keira said their farewells until the three were standing outside Sarah's temporary new home. Sarah thanked Almarde, and then accepted to take a little walk with Lyude to a hill above the mines and they sat down beneath the clearing sky.

"Thank you for coming back," Sarah finally said, shivering from the cold.

"You're welcome Sarah, I'm sorry about your mother," he whispered.

"It's ok I knew eventually father would find out our plan to escape him, so I just stood by because I knew he was death himself. We were threatened several times to execution, but he didn't because of the public," Sarah explained quietly, fingering her pendant.

"I'll come back in a couple of weeks to visit," Lyude promised.

"But I want to stay here on one condition: I want to still perform in the play that's coming up in six weeks," Sarah blurted out.

"Why Sarah, he'll kill you at the end!" Lyude hissed.

"I'm aware of that risk but I want to show him that I'm not afraid of him or anyone he hires to get rid of me. It's been my dream to sing before an audience, and to bring my cruel father to justice. Will you help me prepare for that Lyude? You must promise me you will not back down if you say yes," Sarah pressed gently.

Lyude handed her his black cloak and smiled back at her, knowing the huge risks he had in store. He could be exiled, be shamed by his people or even die just for helping someone he just barely met. But his heart told him that Sarah deserved a second chance at the life that she tried to live.

"I will help you Sarah, I promise I'll bring your father to justice even if I die trying to do so. I swear on all that's holy and dear to me," Lyude swore, crossing his heart to show her that he wasn't joking.

They walked back telling more about each other and what happened in their childhoods. Both had lots of sad memories, but whenever they mentioned of other happy ones, their sorrow disappeared without a sound.

Once they reached the house she would stay in, Sarah took off her ruby pendant and closed his hand around it.

"Take good care of this until we meet again," she whispered.

"Please don't try to rip that cloak either, it's my only one," he joked.

Feeling the time was right, they embraced each other and whispered goodbye again. Lyude smiled down at the pendant and then waved goodbye to Sarah as she stood by the door, watching him and Almarde disappear with the night.

"Goodbye for now Lyude, please bring justice to this nation," Sarah whispered as she stepped inside the warm home for a restful sleep.

* * *

Kalas suddenly yawned after a long silence hung over them after Lyude finished another part of his tragic tale, with the finale almost near speaking of.

"Let's all get some sleep, we head to Mira tomorrow at dawn," Kalas informed the others, removed his cloak and retired to bed. One by one, everyone said "good night" and retired to their realm of a dreamless sleep.

Gently setting the pendant under the pillow like Sarah did with her knife, Lyude said a silent prayer for his friends and country then closed his eyes to try and create a dream of a world of peace with any evil running loose.

(4:45 a.m.)

Trees rattled from the sudden rainstorm, lighting flooded the open room as Lyude jumped up from bed of another nightmare. But he jumped out of bed when he saw a shadow lurking in the room.

"So you came back for your mask?" he asked as the masked girl revealed herself, hand over her face.

"You seem smarter than the others," she responded quietly.

She watched him carefully as he reached under the pillow to retrieve the mask from its hiding place. He handed it to her and it fit back on her face perfectly!

"Where's your next destination?" she asked out of the blue.

"We need to go through the Trail of Souls to reach Mira, we leave at dawn tomorrow. Why are you asking me this?" he pressed coldly.

"I watched you all go back to the castle and talk with Queen Corellia and I guess you guys really intend to stop Malpercio's resurrection. I know the Emperor is behind it and I want to bring him to justice as badly as you all do. I was wondering if I could join forces with you for a little while until I'm satisfied," the masked girl explained slowly, trying not alarm the sleeping party members.

"What's your name then, we can't an anonymous person on board with us. Kalas or Gibari would throw out or kill you if your name isn't known to us," Lyude threatened, catching onto her attitude.

She was quiet for a few minutes, then gave a quiet laugh and then jumped from the balcony railing and into the room. She sat down on the table and stared at the other sleeping deeply.

"I am a traveling fighter, my name is Seiyra," she said in a low voice, holding out her hand. "Let me see that pendant that you carry for a moment."

"Fine, how did you know I had a pendant with me?" he asked curiously.

"I saw it under your shirt when I looked at you before I left, I saw the outline of it. Ah, a very beautiful one indeed," the girl said as she stared at the pendant, somehow entranced by its beauty. But she withdrew her temptation and handed it back to Lyude.

"Talk to the others about my joining, I'll be out in the courtyard all night. Come and get me when you have an answer," she instructed as she jumped back on the railing.

"Wait! Why can't you reveal your face along with your name?" he asked.

She turned around, sighed with discomfort and sat on the railing to relax her tired legs. She took the broken part of her mask off but covered her face with her hand and stared down at the beautiful mask full of memories.

"When someone sees your face and knows your name, your existence is permanently known to them, Lyude. I have had a broken life and a fragile existence. Seiyra is just a nickname people gave me when I first appeared, but no one ever bothered for my face or my true name. I don't want my existence to be toyed with again and that's why my mask is loyal to me. But if I trust you all enough, in due time, I just might give my existence to you for your minds to treasure or despise forever," she said with a passionate tone as she jumped into the darkness of the courtyard, Lyude staring after her.

'She is right about existence, but she still looks so familiar I think I would know her real name. I guess I'll trust her for now, since her speech compelled me, but I hope she can also help me uncover what really happened to Sarah and my family,' he thought as he set the mask and pendant under his pillow once more and was swept off to sleep.

* * *

Bright morning rays made Savyna hiss as she got up from bed to see everyone else was sleeping. She gathered her gear up and started waking everyone else, making sure they left for the Trail of Souls on time.

"Okay, is everyone ready to leave now?" Kalas asked as he started to leave out the door.

"Kalas, everyone, someone visited me and wants to join our group to Mira," Lyude blurted out.

"Who's that Lyude?" Gibari asked calmly.

"The masked girl from Opu Village," Lyude said bravely.

"WHAT! YOU EXPECT US TO TAKE HER ALONG?" Gibari yelled.

"Wait a minute Gibari! Lyude, what did she say exactly?" Xelha asked gently, walking over to him.

"She told me her name and said that we look responsible enough to try and stop Malpercio's awakening. She despises the Emperor with a fiery passion like us and wishes to assist us in bringing him to justice. She's waiting in the courtyard for an answer," he explained, anticipating the answer.

Kalas, Savyna and Gibari huddled together talked quietly for a moment to discuss the issue. They guessed it was a trap judging from Seiyra's attitude and her fake name, but they figured the fighting would be easier if she came along.

"Fine, I'll go and tell her our answer. Wait for us at the port, this won't take long," Gibari said and walked out the door with a disturbed look on his face.

"Should we trust her Savyna?" Kalas asked.

"She's a traveler like me so I know what those type of people are like," was all Savyna said as she exited the door as well. Xelha and Lyude just shook their head in suspense and followed Savyna and Kalas to the port.

Raindrops falling into small ponds echoed throughout the courtyard as Gibari suspiciously watched every tree while he walked to the fountain and sat down.

"We have our answer, you can come out now Seiyra," Gibari said.

He heard leaves softly rustle and he didn't flinch as she sat above him on the statue's head. She folded her arms across her chest and watched him as he got up and turned around to face her broken, masked face.

"You are allowed to travel with us Seiyra, we trust you enough not to kill you right here," Gibari told her, waiting for her to answer.

She jumped from the statue to right in his face, her eyes burning into his with suspicion. She walked around him, checking for any weapons or anything that told her he was lying. But she found nothing and walked back in front of him again, his tall form towering two feet over hers.

"Good, let's leave then Gibari. I trust you as well," Seiyra responded.

"We're back everyone, let's head out now," Gibari called as he and Seiyra approached King Ladekahn's ship, the Mindeer.

"Hello Seiyra, I'm Xelha," Xelha said normally.

"Savyna."

"I'm Kalas."

"Alright enough talking let's go now, I'm hungry for justice," Seiyra said.

Everyone boarded the Mindeer and head for the Trail of Souls, along with a traveling girl they didn't trust or know. Their journey will be long, but they were going to be very persistent to find the person behind the mask called Seiyra.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone, thanks again for the wonderful reviews. I had inspiration for this chapter from a dream so I'm glad I could update. The next chapter will involve the Phantom of the Opera play so be prepared. Later everyone, REVIEW! 


	4. Dear Readers

Dear Reviewers of this story,

I sincerely apologize for the long wait for the next chapter of this story, but my computer had to get fixed because of spy-ware and I don't think the last two chapters weren't saved. But I'll try to clear that up and I was wondering if anyone had played the game lately because I need help for the third chapter. I need to know what happens when the group through the **Trail of Souls** for the first time and maybe some dialogue would help so I can get the next chapter started.

Once again, I want to thank you all that have stayed and hopefully been patient with this story, doing fanfics based on videogames aren't always easy when you're trying to follow them. Hopefully, a miracle will happen and I can get my chapters back if editing is necessary and the next chapter started. **If you guys are playing the game and are in that part of the game, I would worship you if I could get information of what's probably said when they're on the ship, the character they meet (yes, I forgot, I haven't played it in a long time…) and stuff like that because I don't have that part of the game in my notes for the story**. Please be patient a little bit longer and I promise I'll have the fourth chapter up as soon as the third is uploaded. I apologize again for the inconvenience, but I thank you all for the reviews and staying strong with the story, I deeply appreciate it!

Your Corrupted Authoress,

Icy AngelWings


	5. Tension among Companions

A/N: Welcome back everyone! I bought them the game a while ago and have now everything I need to complete this story! Most of this delay has been caused by me getting a new family computer, but now the updates will come more constantly. Enjoy this new chapter!

NOTE: The play will not come until some time later in the story, for this will follow the game until the end, with some original twists that have made fit to follow the storyline perfectly. This story also will contain original dialogue from the game, except from my character Seiyra which I own.

Chapter 3

Tension among Companions

With Gibari driving King Ladekhan's ship, the Mindeer, they left Anuenue port within the hour of recruiting Seiyra. The ride was smooth and everyone just sat back as they left the borders of the Rainbow Nation. But they soon reached the beginning of strange clouds that marked the mysterious trail.

Kalas got up from the comfortable couch, memories running through his head, and stretched before letting his mind free to express itself.

"Mira…It's been a while since I left," he whispered to himself. "Say Lilith, why don't we take a stroll around the ship?"

/Why not/ Lilith answered, and Kalas got up to talk to Lyude first.

"I wonder why they never came after us in Anuenue. You'd think they would be chomping at the bit to get the End Magnus. They need all five for the Emperor's plan," Lyude said, deep in thought.

"Don't ask me…maybe they don't need to worry about us anymore. Or one of us could be an imperial spy," Kalas replied, not doubting the curiousness he also had. Lyude turned to Kalas.

"This is no laughing matter, Kalas! But I…can't help but wonder about Savyna…or Seiyra. They seem a little…something's not right."

"I know where you're getting at. They are a little on the shady side, I'll give you that, since we only met Seiyra yesterday," Kalas agreed, but gave the soldier a usual, suspicious look. "But I'm not sure about you either, Lyude."

Lyude only glared at the blue haired Spiriter, but looked up to find the Guardian Spirit, Lilith for a response instead of hearing Kalas' voice.

"What do you think, Lilith? Do you trust me?'

/Of course I do, Lyude/ Lilith answered.

"You really trust him? I'd say you need to be more discerning…Keep an eye open for wolves," Kalas whispered to the spirit, not sure why they weren't sharing the same intentions.

"Really? Thank you Lilith, that's good to know," Lyude answered, bringing Kalas back to reality. He decided not to destroy Lyude's spirits and went over to talk to Xelha.

Meemai let out a small, weak squeak at Kalas and Xelha.

"It seems Meemai is getting a little airsick…Sorry little one, we're almost there," Xelha said to Meemai gently before turning to Kalas. "What's wrong? You look a little down."

"I just hate being cramped in small rooms. Not enough fresh air. Besides, I always get clammy when going through the Trail of Souls, I don't know why," Kalas said with uncertainty, his voice supporting his statement.

"It'll pass, we don't have much of a choice anyway," Xelha replied.

"What do you think, Lilith?" Kalas asked the spirit, looking up.

/It's not that bad/ Lilith answered simply.

"Well, there's not much we can do until we reach Mira. We should get some rest while we still can," Xelha suggested to him.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Kalas agreed and slowly found his way to the deck.

-Mindeer Deck-

"So what's your story?" Savyna asked the silent Seiyra next to her.

"Same as yours," Seiyra answered quietly, not looking away from the view.

"Really, what's that?" Savyna challenged back with a smirk.

Seiyra stood up straight from looking into the endless pool of stars, whispered a couple of words, and she began to levitate two feet above the ground and she placed her arms in her lap as she closed her eyes.

"Finding something to fight for, to find a spot in this world," Seiyra said.

"I see, but my question still stands," Savyna said firmly.

Seiyra opened one eye, seeing Savyna was really someone like her and wouldn't dare to tell someone. She could see the soul within the hunter, so she just sighed and decided to give a fraction of her story to her knowledge.

"Three years ago, I ran away from Azha as Operation Sweep was about to come into play, for I know the Empire was looking for me too. I had caused some "trouble" for that slob of an Emperor several times. So when I escaped, I just wandered and saw the cultures I only read about in books," she began, sensing Kalas' presence behind them. "I'll continue some other time, later."

With that, she floated back to the ground and walked inside, not looking at Kalas.

"What was that all about?" Kalas asked as he stepped forward.

"Nothing important, what is it?" Savyna answered lightly.

"Nothing really…Well okay, Savyna. No offense, but I really don't believe your story. The others feel the same way," Kalas almost hissed, trying not to let his annoyance get to him.

"Figures. It's not important," she began, and Kalas noticed the deadly fire in her eyes start to glow bright as she continued. "I really don't care whether you believe me or not. Just don't stand in my way. Friend or foe…stand in my way, and I will take you out."

Within that small pause, the tension of the companions had soared.

"You may not believe my story, but you'd best believe my warning, for your own good." Her last words came close to coming out as hiss towards Kalas, and he realized he'd reached a nerve.

"Hey, just because I don't believe you, doesn't mean I hate you," he said calmly.

Savyna didn't respond and went back to enjoying the view.

Kalas gave up, seeing it was useless for more talk, and went inside.

"You can come out now," Savyna said, and Seiyra appeared again.

"Curious punk, that mouth of his will get him killed someday," she hissed.

"Maybe so," Savyna said with a quiet chuckle.

"I adapted to all the cultures for the different times I traveled. I became a mercenary, like you, for merchants and caravans through areas such as Nunki Valley, Holoholo Jungle and Moonguile Forest.

But one day I heard about the End Magnus from a couple of talkative old women in Pherkhad and decided to follow the trail of rumors. Since I always knew the Emperor was up to no good, I suspected the legends I used to read as a young child.

As the trail progressed, I saw Imperial soldiers more frequently and had to keep a low profile in the cities more than I did before. But luckily, when I was spotted in Sheliak not too long ago, I snuck on a merchant ship to Anuenue, and that led me to your group."

"But Lyude seems to know you," Savyna challenged.

"People from all the other nations seem to know who I am; I just seem to a gene in myself that makes others think they know me. But maybe I do know him, and maybe I've never met him in my life," Seiyra commented back and the two secretly chuckled at their little debate. She liked this hunter already, small gratitude in her mind she found someone like her that would keep her existence safe.

But deep in her mind, she couldn't help but wonder if she really knew the Imperial officer. Something about the look he gave her sent suspense through her mind.

Where had they met, and when?

* * *

"What's up, Kalas? No land in sight yet," Gibari said.

"Gibari, I've been thinking about Savyna, Seiyra and Lyude," Kalas whispered to the fisherman.

"What about them? Is it a trust issue? Once you doubt someone, it keeps growing. That's human nature. One could be doubtful of Xelha or you. It's not like we know you are," the fisherman answered, trying to choose his words carefully on his last sentence.

"What? You don't trust me?!" Kalas said loudly. Gibari laughed.

"Just making a point, don't take it personally," he replied. "If you ask me, trust them. I'd rather trust than be deceived. Don't you agree?"

Kalas didn't reply, his mind was still processing the man's points.

"It's your life, live it as you like," Gibari finished with a sigh.

"Yeah yeah, I see what you're saying," Kalas said, secretly rolling his eyes and looking to the side of the ship. "Gibari…what's that?!"

"What do you see, a whale or something?" Gibari said in concentration.

Within no time, both saw the Goldoba ship arrive in front of them. Both tried not to gasp of surprise, wondering if they were being followed the entire time. Suddenly, the ship began to fire!

"Damn, it's the Goldoba!" Gibari shouted.

"What's going on?!" Lyude said loudly behind them.

"Dive!! Take her under the battleship, lose them in the clouds!" Savyna shouted as she walked in.

"Alright, let's see what this baby's got!" Gibari confirmed and the ship moved. They attempted to try and avoid the firing without damaging ship, but since the missiles kept coming at random directions, the Mindeer was hit and they started falling.

"NICE JOB GIBARI, SHE SAID TO DIVE NOT TO TRY AND BECOME A TARGET!" Seiyra yelled as she levitated into the area as the ship rocked in the air.

"EXCUSE ME?! Gibari yelled back.

But the anger soon faded when the ship landed and everyone found a new spot on the floor as they stopped with a soft _thud._

Kalas was the first to wake up and checked on Lyude. "Lyude! Pull yourself together!"

Lyude grunted from the pain pounding in his head, seeing his head had landed on the table. He slowly stood to prevent dizziness from taking over, and looked at Kalas.

"I'll be alright…Where are we?" he asked.

Kalas didn't answer as he ran to see Savyna and her condition.

"Savyna! Hey, Savyna!" he said louder, seeing she was pretty out of it.

A couple of moments passed before the hunter heard his words and stood up. "We let our guard down. How are the others?"

"Lyude is alright, I'll check the others," Kalas said and walked off.

"Xelha! Xelha, are you alright?!" Kalas said, fear barely coating his tone.

Xelha moved on the ground, feeling the gravity return around her. She slowly raised her head and upper body to see Kalas looking down at her. "Kalas…Are you alright?"

"Yeah, barely," he said back simply.

"That's good. I think I'm ok too," she said. Kalas checked on Gibari.

"Gibari, pull yourself together!! Wake up, Gibari!" Kalas almost shouted, making sure the man wasn't playing a trick on him.

"Ugghhh…Kalas, are you okay?" Gibari said slowly, half awake.

"I'm fine," he replied, tired of the questions about him.

"Is the Goldoba gone?" Gibari asked.

"Yep, it's gone now," Kalas said and they gathered together.

Once the five gathered to see each other were well and weren't seriously injured, they noticed their new member was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Seiyra?" Xelha asked Savyna. "Wasn't she with you?"

"Yes, she was on the deck the whole time," the hunter answered.

That was all they needed to hear before all five ran out onto the deck to see Seiyra unconscious, and the mask no longer covering her face! The mask lay inches away from her limp form, and they noticed her right leg was at a strange angle.

"Seiyra! Seiyra, are you okay?" Xelha tried to say, see the girl's hair covered her face. Xelha picked up the mask and examined it to see it wasn't damaged; just an extended crack in the middle of the mask, but it seemed it was older.

"Seiyra, can you hear me?" Gibari tried louder, but still no response.

Lyude stepped closer and noticed that her left arm that stuck out from behind her head, was covered with blood. Making sure everyone stepped back, he slowly turned her body around, hair still covering her face so he could see the wound.

They figured that while the Goldoba was firing, her arm had been in contact with one of the missiles, but it still seemed functional after it healed. But as he examined the arm, he saw an outline of a pendant around her neck under her black hair. He removed a few strands to see the pendant was the same as his!

'She can't be…that's no possible…,' his mind said in shock.

"Lyude…Lyude…hello?" Gibari's voice brought him back.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" Lyude said, trying to sound normal.

"I said let's get her inside and treat her wound so she doesn't die!" Gibari said, gently picking up the unconscious girl. "Please listen next time, will ya?"

"I…apologize," he whispered and followed them inside.

While Savyna treated the wound, Seiyra came to for a few minutes and demanded her mask back. Even though black cloth still covered her major features, they could tell the mask meant something to her, so Xelha handed it to her and put in back on.

"Next time I see any of you holding my mask, I will kill you. Understood?" she snapped in a wheezing tone.

"Why do you still wear that thing even you wear cloth around your face, it seems kinda stupid, ya know?" Kalas snapped back. "Chill out, it's just a mask."

Seiyra put a hand on Savyna's arm and the hunter backed away smoothly and Seiyra grabbed Kalas' collar with her damaged arm and turned him against the wall.

"Listen, you blue haired punk, I have no trouble carving you a new face. You have no right asking me such questions, so I suggest if you want to keep that "face" of yours, I'd say you would want to shut up! Got it?" Seiyra snapped, her dagger grazing the back of his head.

Kalas easily slipped out of her grip, but Gibari held him back while Savyna resumed to treating Seiyra's arm.

"Come on Kalas, she's right," Gibari said, finally letting Kalas go.

"Fine fine, I'll leave her alone. Sheesh, she's crazy…," he mumbled.

"Seiyra, may I ask you about your pendant?" Lyude asked her quietly, stepping forward from behind Xelha. "I just noticed it's like I have."

Seiyra looked up at him, and saw that he really didn't mean to cause trouble. She still hissed in defense, and from the alcohol Savyna was using, and took some deep breaths before answering him.

"Let's talk later, Lyude," she hissed and he stepped back slowly.

"Alright, Seiyra," he said with a small smile, seeing her defense was going down. He glared over at Kalas, who was talking to Lilith in a hushed voice.

Once Savyna finished and packed the supplies away, they all tried to figure where they were, that time without any tension building up again.

"Damn, where are we? They're probably way ahead of us by now!" Kalas hissed in frustration, anger still lingering from the incident with Seiyra.

"Easy, kid, no use to panic. The best thing to do is sit back, relax and wait. Something will come, sooner or later," Gibari tried to assure him.

"Looks like we fell into one of the otherworldly planes," Xelha guessed.

"If so, getting back won't be easy. Though, there must be a way out," Lyude suggested, trying to lighten the situation.

"I've never heard of anyone getting out alive," Savyna said grimly.

"Not unless you know where to look. Lyude's right, there must be a way out, we just don't know it yet," Seiyra said quietly, hoping the pain in her arm would ease soon.

They didn't even see Kalas sneak out onto the deck.

Blue and purple puffs of space and stars glittered all around him as he put his hands on the rail and recited:

"_Cast light upon the darkened earth,_

_Save those lost in despair…_

_O Might Ocean; guide us as we journey through…_

_The darkest pit of night."_

"The darkest pit of night…huh…," he whispered to himself.

"All life will eventually return to the Ocean," a voice said behind him. He turned to see Seiyra and tried not to demand her to leave, so he just kept his ground and let her come forward and talk. "You know it by heart?"

"I…was thinking," he said briefly.

"Thinking? Is that what you want me to hear?" she wondered.

"About the End Magnus…What the heck are these things? So they contain Malpercio's power. But _what _exactly are they?" he questioned, his curiosity finally coming out.

"Exactly as you said…vessels of his power," she told him. He said nothing. "You're from Mira, aren't you? Which part?"

"I…don't know," he replied, almost sadly.

"You don't know?" she asked with a hidden, raised eyebrow.

"I never knew my parents…My grandfather found me as a child," he explained, trying not to get angry at a simple question.

"I see…," she whispered, some of her questions inside answered.

Just then, Seiyra moved to the side and saw Meemai jumping up and squeaking at them excitedly.

"What's up, Meemai?" he asked curiously.

"Squeak! Squeak!" said the Greythorne.

"Look…out there," Seiyra, squinting behind her mask.

"Where?" he asked, confused.

Several feet away, both could see a boat floating in the stars, as if sailing down a river, and a creature in many colored costume wearing a mask was coming towards them.

"Stop! Who…what are you?" Kalas asked, not sure how to act.

"I be the Great Mizuti. What you be doing here?" the creature asked.

"Hello, Mizuti," Seiyra spoke up.

"Oh, the Great Mizuti so happy to see Seiyra alive and well," the creature said happily, turning back to Kalas. "The Great Mizuti be heading for Mira, but took a wrong turn somewhere. Just a little wrong turn."

"Do you…err…Would the Great Mizuti know the way to Mira?" Kalas asked strangely, still mesmerized by the strange creature.

"Oh yes of course! The Great Mizuti be here by accident. By mistake. By coincidence," Mizuti responded bubbly.

"That's the Mizuti I know," Seiyra said with a chuckle.

"Yes yes. The Great Mizuti you should follow," Mizuti said firmly.

"Thanks, Mizuti. We owe you," Seiyra promised, turning to the side. "Go tell Gibari to fire up the ship, Kalas."

"Don't tell you actually trust…Oh fine," and he stormed off.

Luckily, the damage to the Mindeer didn't stop Gibari from being able to start it back up again and they followed Mizuti to a portal, which they hoped would lead them out of the strange place.

"Trust the Great Mizuti. There be nothing to worry about," it assured them.

"No problem, Mizuti. Just lead us," Seiyra said.

"But…there is one thing you need to know. Scary monsters are said to exist within this portal. They try to eat people who enter. Don't count on Great Mizuti's assistance. You should protect yourselves. Understood?" it instructed them, making sure they would be safe.

"Yeah…I know," Kalas agreed with the creature.

"Lead the way, Mizuti," Seiyra encouraged quietly.

"Alright. Trust the Great Mizuti. You be ready? We be launching!" it said, and they entered the portal with great caution.

During the strange ride, the Mindeer shot down most of the monsters that threatened to end their journey. The five traded off turns to fight the few battles they had, the others keeping Seiyra safe from getting attacked and changing her bandages. They stopped for a moment and Kalas had to ask the question, suspense eating at him inside.

"So…does the Great Mizuti know how much longer to Mira?" It didn't answer right away.

"Don't tell me you're lost!" he exclaimed.

"Something's coming!!" Xelha said behind him and the atmosphere shook.

"Oh! Hole into other dimension be open! Kill the monster, fly in the hole!" it instructed quickly, speechless from the size of the worm looking creature.

'So much for fighting…I guess,' Seiyra sight in defeat as she watched Kalas, Gibari and Lyude fight the strange creature.

It seemed like a long battle in the other's eyes as they watched, but the three smashed the monster and Gibari ran back to the ship.

"This hole take you back to Trail of Souls. Hurry up, fly in!" it shouted.

"Phew…glad that's over," Kalas said, putting his sword away.

"Shall we then?" Xelha offered.

"Thank you, Mizuti," Seiyra called to the creature.

"Goodbye for now, Seiyra!" it called back, waving.

They flew into the hole, hoping they would be able to stop Giacomo and his two assistants this time. Even though Seiyra was injured, the group was determined to warn this nation of illusion what kind of fate was in store for them.

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/N: Well, I hope that satisfies you guys for now, I really apologize again! Please any comments on your way out, I'll have another awesome chapter up very soon! See ya, enjoy the days to come!


End file.
